warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Line
Pintosong - Wolf Lover 02:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! This is Pinto, how ya doin'? I got the idea to make a songfic by Hawk. Thanks, Hawk! This is one of my fave songs, Across the Line by Linkin Park. I'd already written the plot for a warriors animation for it and decided to make it into a songfic! By the way, it's a sad and slightly scary song, so, yeah. Nothin' you warriors can't handle! Song In this desert In darkness It was a dark night in the city, Lying with the gun across his chest and the small black cat was staring at his dog-tooth-enforced claws, Pretending He's heartless thinking of that one time, the time his life changed, forever. As the fire flashes in the sky Lightning flashed overhead, and he remembered, He was fragile And frozen he felt fragile, and frozen, When the bullet took away his friend as the dark brown tabby swiped his claws across his face, beating him harshly. And now he's somehow More broken He blinked back tears... ... He's pulling his weapon to his side He had made a deal with Tigerstar, whom he was enemies with from that day on. ' Loading it full of his goodbyes' Who was he, telling Scourge what to do? Holding an enemy across the line One wrong move, and Scourge would end his life. He's pulling his weapon to his side It happened in a split second. The large tom leapt to kill the white-pawed cat, after he refused to fight. ' Loading it full of his goodbyes' Scourge brought his claws up, and swiped them down on Tigerstar. Holding an enemy across the line The evil leader of ShadowClan fell to the ground, dead. ... Sweating And shaking Lying with her hands across her chest She wakes with Her cravings As the fire flashes in her eye She was fragile And frozen When the needle took away her friend And now she's somehow More broken She's pulling her weapon to her side Loading it full of her goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line She's pulling her weapon to her side Loading it full of her goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line With every battle he's chosing With every fight he's losing His enemy's not far behind With every promise she's broken With every lie she's spoken Her enemy's not far behind It's your time It's your time It's your time It's - your - TIME! He's pulling his weapon to his side Loading it full of his goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line He's pulling his weapon to his side Loading it full of his goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line She's pulling her weapon to her side Loading it full of her goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line She's pulling her weapon to her side Loading it full of her goodbyes Holding an enemy across the line With every battle he's chosing With every fight he's losing His enemy's not far behind With every promise she's broken With every lie she's spoken Her enemy's not far behind Category:Songfics